


You're Safe Now

by Alitomy



Series: all alone [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, aftermath of bookers torture, bc booker deserves softness, ot5 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: They came for him.His family came for him.
Series: all alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of the comments left on 'You Came For Me' 
> 
> enjoy!

They fought their way out of the building that had been Booker’s home for the last however long. He wanted to blow the place up; demolish it into smithereens so he could feel like he achieved revenge on his already-dead captors. Using Andy’s handgun, he took down every enemy he came across before Andy could get a shot off, picking up their rifles and a few magazines of ammo as they passed. 

Booker didn’t feel truly safe until he saw the others. He looked at them a little sheepishly, before Nile’s face stretched into a wide grin and she was jumping into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her just as tight as he did with Andy, he closed his eyes and held Nile a little closer, kissing the top of her forehead as he pulled away.

“Hello, Nile. It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too, you shit. You’ve been missing for weeks!” Nile exclaimed, stepping back to join the others. “I- _We_ were worried sick, Book.” 

Booker barely suppressed a snort. There’s no way they were all worried for his wellbeing.

“It’s good to see you safe, Booker.” Nicky’s hands were placed on Booker’s cheeks as he spoke softly, resting their foreheads together. Booker sighed and closed his eyes again, relishing in the closeness of his brother. He didn’t realise he was trembling until more arms surrounded him. 

“It’s alright, you’re safe now.” He heard Joe’s voice, sounding somewhat distant as he let the tears fall from his eyes. He had put up a strong front before his torturers, but all that energy had dissipated as soon as he left that room, and he remembered just how much it truly affected him. 

Booker had always considered himself one with his trauma, even if he tried to outrun it. 

The arms around him held him tighter as he let out an ugly sob, and he let himself fully breakdown. He hadn’t seen his family in two years, a truly minuscule amount of time in comparison to their longevity, and he had missed them so, so dearly. He had missed their conversations, their companionship, their love. 

“I’m sorry,” Booker started, sniffling as he tried to compose himself. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh, Booker. There’s no need,” Nicky, who’s hands were steady against his cheeks, replied. “Let’s get you home, hm?” 

His family slowly released him one by one, and he looked at them, wondering if anyone was going to remind him of his exile. When no one did, and when they all started walking to their getaway vehicle, he spoke up when he remembered something. 

“So why the fuck did you send a now-mortal Andy in there to get me out of that shithole?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: alit0my


End file.
